Dear Annabeth
by Hugs6
Summary: Annabeth is running an advice column that everyone loves and uses- except for Percy who didn't know about it. When an advice seeker asks him to thank Annabeth he finds out the REAL reason she's been blowing him off on their dates. She can figure out other people's problems, but how will she get out of this one?
1. Clueless Apollo kid

**Ding!**

Annabeth checked her laptop, well Daedalus's laptop. She had mail, she grinned this was her favorite part of the day. She leaned over the keyboard and earnestly read.

Dear Annabeth,

I'm new here and I don't want to get on the Ares kid's bad side, which seems like their only side.

Please, please, please help me.

If you don't help me I'll mess up per usual and find myself in a very painful situation. I've asked around and learned you're the only one who can help. Also you're the smartest girl in camp and apparently, Aphrodite campers excluded, dating the hottest boy in camp. I've seen him and, don't worry, he's not my type, no one really is... Because I'm a boy...

But please, I'm a moron and if I don't get your help then I will do something stupid like I am always doing and... THEY ARE WORSE THAN ANY BULLY EVER! Please don't show this to the world... I'd be terrified...

Here's my email address:

**(Demigod email addresses are personal and I don't know if you're a monster or not so I can't show you. Sorry. :)**

Signed,

Clueless Apollo kid.

She grinned.

A boy admitting his idiocy? Classic! She really wanted to help him. She did. And she would. She began to type.

Dear Clueless Apollo kid,

Don't worry, you're probably not a moron, at least not a bigger one than my boyfriend is. And believe I'm gad to know you're not interested in him, he being a boy and you being a boy and all. I won't show this to the world, I typically don't if someone asks me not to.

Anyway. Here are some things you can do to keep on the Ares kid's good side:

Do not say any poetry, sing any songs, or do anything remotely creative in front of an Ares kid.

Don't beat them in anything

Never argue with them.

Try and make friends with one of them.

Never talk about them behind their backs.

Do not show anyone ever this list.

I hope this helps you!

Signed,

Annabeth.

Now all she had to do was press send.

**DING!**

Her job was NEVER done.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Does it have ANY potential whatsoever at all? Thanks. Your criticism is much appreciated guys! **

**P.S. If you want to adopt one of my stories PM me and I'll tell you what's up for adoption. (I.E. Not Leo Valdez Show)**


	2. Desperate girl in Nike cabin

**Ding!**

Dear Annabeth,

Sometimes it seems to me that the Aphrodite girls get ALL the boys. I don't think there's any hope for me, but I'm seriously crushing on a child of Ares. Honestly I don't know what to do and I heard you were the smartest girl at camp, so.

Please help?

Desperate girl in the Nike cabin

Dear Desperate,

You're in the Nike cabin, which is a good sign you're willing to fight to win over your crush.

Show him that you're a strong girl, and tough.

Aphrodite girls are only pretty on the outside, with no real substance. They'll catch boy's eyes but Ares boys will get bored with them eventually.

Signed,

Annabeth Chase

She hoped her advice would really help the girl, but she felt bad about lying about the Aphrodite girls.

Piper was totally not like that.

Still. It couldn't be helped. And Piper would never find out.

She looked at the time in the corner of her screen.

Oh no, she was late for their date.

_Please forgive me Percy,_ she thought to herself as she hurried to get ready, running a hair brush through her messy hair.

* * *

**Cool, I love this song.**

**Don't stop believing!**

**So? What do ya'll think?**


	3. Daughter of Hermes

**Thank you howtobecrazy101 for the suggestion! I'm using it!**

* * *

"PercyI'msosorrywillyoupleaseforgive me?" She asked hurriedly, running up to her boyfriend.

"Annabeth, you're two hours and three minutes late. That's insane."

"I know, I am SO SO SO sorry, I had a project I had to take care of and couldn't get away." Okay, that was sort of a lie, but she liked answering her advice seekers right away... What was she saying? Was her thing more important than Percy? Hmmm...

"I'll forgive you, of course I will, but come on. I'm the one who is supposed to be late." She gave a weak smile.

"I didn't eat. I waited, two hours for you." Percy had prepared a picnic supper for them. She couldn't speak, she was overwhelmed with guilt.

They talked and joked and laughed and kissed, Annabeth knew she couldn't mention her advice thing now, Percy would realize why she'd been late.

It was nice, just hanging out with Percy. She didn't realize how much she'd missed it until this date...

But she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

* * *

When she got back to her cabin there was an email waiting for her.

Dear Annabeth,

What do I do if I make Percy mad?

Daughter of Hermes

She thought for awhile.

Dear Daughter of Hermes,

I'm still trying to figure that out myself.

Signed,

Annabeth

* * *

**howtobecrazy101 suggested the What do I do if I make Percy mad? thing. Feel free to give your own suggestions because I need them!**


	4. One of Nemesis's kids

Hiding in her little writing nook, looking at some blue prints because she'd finished up all her emails for the while, she overheard a conversation between Percy and her half brother Malcolm.

"What's up with Annabeth?"

"Oh hey Percy, what do you mean what's up with Annabeth?"

"Yeah, hi and all that. I mean Annabeth is unusually busy, she was two hours late for our date last night."

"Ouch."

"I know. Really, do you know what's up with her?"

"Oh yeah she-"

Annabeth panicked, quickly stepping out, laptopless, from her hiding spot she flashed her favorite half brother and Percy a smile.

"Hey guys, talking about me? Want to go to the lake Percy, you know, to make up for our date last night?"

Percy, thankfully, wasn't angry. He never really had been, Annabeth knew that he really truly loved her. They talked for hours about literally nothing at all. It was complete bliss, but Annabeth had this tugging sensation and she knew that she wanted to get back to her laptop. Percy didn't seem to notice, they poor, probably brain damaged dear. His lack of smarts was a great part of why she loved him. He tripped over his words and rarely knew what he was talking about, but he was loyal and sweet, and, well to put it like a daughter of Aphrodite would, hot.

Percy Jackson was totally hot.

Finally one of the campers provided the distraction she need and she was able to go back to her beloved laptop and heap advice on the world.

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

Is there anyway to beat a child of Ares?

One of Nemesis's kids

Dear Nemesis's kid,

The best thing you have going for you is your determination and the element of surprise that you have going for you.

But in my opinion, no it wouldn't be wise to pick a fight with an Ares kid. If you do, good luck.

Annabeth.

* * *

**Suggestions? HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. The clueless son of Poseidon

**If this chapter is a little crummy I stayed up all night last night and only managed to get five hours of sleep or something. Forgive me for being a little ****brain dead. **Never mind...

* * *

She was having such a nice evening stroll with Percy...

Along side the beach, laughing and talking.

Well. She was laughing and talking. Percy remained eerily quiet, which shocked her because Percy was NEVER quiet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but he shrugged her off.

That made her angry. She'd gotten of the computer to spend some time with her boyfriend and he was being no fun! Like she'd been for the past week, but she didn't realize it.

Percy had to be keeping secrets from her. How dare he? She was his girlfriend! It wasn't right to keep secrets! Not right... Not right... Hmf.

She wanted to get mad at him. She wanted to yell and scream and have a hissy fit. But he was so hot... And besides, she had gotten an email.

A very, very strange email.

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

Everyone knows you're the smartest girl in camp, so answer me this.

I just found out that my girlfriend is blowing me off to do something more fun. She's been late for dates, and BTW she's NEVER late, she's nervous when she's around me and she thinks her secret is still safe.

My question isn't, what do I do, I've figured that part out, it's, Does she still love me?

Signed,

The clueless son of Poseidon.

She started to cry.

Oh... Seaweed brain...

This was one question that she couldn't answer.

At least not by email.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**Don't worry. Percabeth Reigns. **


	6. Son of Hermes- Or not

**If I made you cry... My job is done! Don't worry... I'll keep writing. But I'm so glad I got some tears from you guys! I'm actually really happy, because I really meant this chapter to be sad and I'm really glad you guys like it.**

* * *

He was hugging his knees to his chest. It was about an hour since he sent the email. She still hadn't replied, or even come looking for him. That's when he ran up to him on the beach.

"Percy..." She was out of breath, and tears were streaming down her face.

He turned away. She'd ignored him... He was angry... But, not. How could he be? He was so terribly in love with the girl, and for a long time, he'd thought she'd loved him with that same kind of love. But now, he just wasn't sure.

One of the many things he wasn't sure of.

She threw her arms around him, and he tried to shrug her away, staring longingly at the water.

"People who seek advice from me compliment me, saying I'm the smartest girl at camp. If that was true, I would have seen your hurt long before now. I'm sorry Percy. I love you."

He didn't reply.

"I was going to tell you, it never crossed my mind that it might matter. But when I was late for our date I didn't want you to know why I was late. You might have gotten mad..."

"Do you really think that I'm the kind of guy who wouldn't understand? Do you know how much I love you? Do you? No, even you, Wise girl, don't know that. If you'd told me... I would have understood Wise girl. I would have. But, you lied to me." He tried to make the hurt leave his voice, tried to replace it with bitterness, but he couldn't. He so loved her...

"And that was stupid of me. I'd say I'll never lie to you again but... The best I can offer is to try and be trustworthy. That is, if I can ever earn your trust again." That did it. Percy started to cry.

"Annabeth. I love you. I'll keep coming back to you like a stray don, no matter how badly you hurt me. I just wish, I just wish that you wouldn't lie to me. And that you prove that you love me more than that laptop."

"Oh Percy..." Annabeth sobbed, and he held her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

The next afternoon...

**DING!**

An Email, the part of the day Annabeth always looked forward to.

She turned on the screen, her hands lingered over the keyboard.

Then sh slammed the laptop shut. She would rather be with her Seaweed brain.

Travis Stoll wasn't getting his answer anytime soon.

* * *

**LOVE YA'LL! You reviewers make updating fun... Tell me if I should write more of this or end it.**


End file.
